I Just Wanted Things to be Alright
by guitarguy12345
Summary: Mordecai and CJ have been together for three years. What does Mordecai say when Margaret shows up one morning on his doorstep asking for another chance at their old relationship? Songfic to The Document Speaks for Itself by A Day to Remember, Oneshot.


The warm August air rolled through the park. The leaves on the trees would soon begin to turn colors, but a few weeks of green leaves still remained. Mordecai had woken up late. The park was closed to the public due to the construction of a small amphitheater near the Snack Bar. Due to this, the entire park staff (excluding Benson and Skips) had the next 2 weeks off while the City's construction company built the new addition to the park. Rigby and the others had left the night before because they all had plans, but Mordecai had decided to stay and relax at the park house.

Mordecai rolled out of bed and looked at the calendar he had put up not too long ago. The date read August 22nd, 2017. He and CJ had been going steady for three years with no issues. He rolled down the stairs and made himself a breakfast of eggs and bacon. After sitting down to eat, there was a knock at the door. He checked the time. 8:15.

"Who would be knocking on the door this early?" he thought to himself. Mordecai got up from the table and opened the door. To his shock, he found Margaret standing there. He hadn't seen her since the incident at the restaurant three years prior.

"Mordecai!" she exclaimed as she tightly hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

Mordecai was dumbfounded. What was Margaret doing back here? And why? After Margaret had released him, Mordecai invited her inside and offered her a cup of coffee. She accepted. Mordecai ate his breakfast as he began to speak to her.

"So what are you doing back here?" he asked.

"My college bought the Coffee Shop, and they made me assistant manager! Isn't that great?" she said happily.

"Yeah, it is, but I mean why are you knocking on my door at 8 am?" Mordecai replied.

"I just thought I'd give an old friend a visit..."

"No one gives their friend a "visit" at 8 o'clock in the morning, Margaret" chuckled Mordecai. "So why are you here?" he asked.

"Well... honestly Mordecai... you remember the night at the restaurant, yes? And how I said we couldn't be together?" asked Margaret.

"Of course I do." said Mordecai, now intrigued.

"Well, my feelings for you never left" said Margaret as she put her hand on Mordecai's arm. "And I'd like to give it a shot now."

Mordecai was shocked at this. He wasn't sure how to reply.

"I... Wow... Margaret... It's a little late for that" stuttered Mordecai.

"What do you mean?" said Margaret as the smile on her face melted away.

"When you left me for your school, I was crushed. I was depressed for a good while. Then I learned I can't just hang on to the past forever so I moved on."

"But I'm here now, Mordecai! Why can't we just give it a shot?"

"Because I'm with someone else now. And I'm happier with my life than I've been in years" said Mordecai.

"You're in a relationship? With who?" asked Margaret.

"CJ. We've been dating for almost three years now." replied Mordecai. Margaret's heart sank. Mordecai could see by the look in her eyes that she was in pain.

"CJ? How could you be dating CJ? She almost killed us over that movie ticket thing! And she stormed out saying she didn't even want to be your friend!" exclaimed Margaret.

"We made up after you left. I'm very happy with her."

"But what about us, Mordecai?" asked Margaret, now tearing up.

"You're the one who left me, Margaret. If you really do care about me you'll let me be happy." Said Mordecai.

"But I can make you happier! She's dangerous! When you break up with her she'll kill you!" said Margaret through sobs.

"Margaret, CJ and I have connected in ways that run even deeper than what we had. I'm very happy with her. Please respect that." said Mordecai firmly.

"P-Please.." murmured Margaret.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I think you should go."

Margaret ran out to her car and drove away. As she drove, she put on music to drown out her sadness. As she got back to her apartment, she looked at an old picture of her and Mordecai. She remembered all the good times they shared, all the romantic moments, and all the mishaps they went through.

All Margaret could think was,

"I just wanted things to be alright."

* * *

_Took me so long to find the answers, and your reasons why._

_I just wanted things to be alright_

_Or at least for just tonight._


End file.
